The Equestria Girls at the 2018 FIFA World Cup
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: A sequel to the 2014 FIFA World Cup story. No flames and bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now getting ready to go to Russia for the FIFA World Cup. They will be flying to Russia by jet as a matter of fact. The girls won the last World Cup of course. They are expecting to win another World Cup in Russia. Let's hope that the girls and their friends will go to Russia for the World Cup.

"That was a great school year today, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure was, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We are having a World Cup this year" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, we are, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, the World Cup is going to be a good one"

"I hope so, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "It's too bad that the USA didn't make to the World Cup since 1986"

"It was held in Mexico" said Sunset Shimmer. "Italy didn't qualify for the World Cup either"

"It's been 60 years from now, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Attention, students" said Celestia. "Principal Cinch coaches her new team"

"She is qualifying for the tournament" said Luna.

"We are not letting her team to win the World Cup" said Rainbow Dash.

"Cinch is not only the coach, she is also the player" said Celestia. "She brought the Dazzlings, Juniper Montage and Wallflower Bush"

"That could be bad" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here comes Kerry now"

"Hi, girls" said Kerry.

"Hi, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "Do you have everything for the trip?"

"I sure have, Sunset" said Kerry. "Everyone else are going to be in Russia"

"We will meet them there, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Come on, girls" said Celestia. "Time to get on the jet"

They went to the private jet and departs Canterlot.

"It's going to be a long trip to Russia as we are going to sleep until we get there" said Rainbow Dash.

"I have a blanket here" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"We will get to Russia soon" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls are now falling asleep. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Meet Vladimir Putin

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are almost arriving at Moscow, Russia. They will meet Vladimir Putin over there as a matter of fact. They will introduce themselves of course. The girls have never gone to Russia since they live in Canterlot. It was a long flight to get to Moscow from Canterlot. Let's hope that the girls will meet Vladimir Putin.

"Girls, you better wake up now" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Where are we, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are about to arrive in Moscow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we should all put our seat belts on"

They put their seat belts on and the jet arrives at Moscow.

"Here we are now, girls" said Celestia. "We are here in Moscow"

"We better go look around" said Sunset Shimmer.

They got off the jet and went to look around Moscow.

"Moscow looks amazing" said Rainbow Dash.

"We are here in Russia for the FIFA World Cup" said Sunset Shimmer. "Please be aware that Principal Cinch and her team are qualifying as well"

"We are not going to let them win the World Cup" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope not, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Come on, girls" said Celestia. "We better visit Vladimir Putin"

"Who is he?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He is the president of Russia" said Sunset Shimmer. "He is also fascist"

They saw him coming over.

"Look, girls" said Celestia. "There he is"

"Hello, girls" said Vladimir. "I'm Vladimir Putin"

"Hi, sir. I'm Sunset and this is Twilight, Kerry, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great to see you, girls" said Vladimir. "I am the President of Russia"

"We are here for the FIFA World Cup, sir" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I see" said Vladimir. "Stop by at my office in case you want to chat with me"

"All right, sir" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

He left.

"Come on now, girls" said Celestia. "Let's keep looking around"

They look around in Moscow for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Canterlot vs Brazil

The Equestria Girls and Kerry have arrived at the Otkritie Arena is Moscow. They will have their first soccer matchup against the Brazil national football team as a matter of fact. The girls have been practicing for the World Cup of course. This will be the first match of the day. Let's hope that the girls will have a good game against Brazil.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "The Orkritie Arena"

"Since we are for the FIFA World Cup, we will call that stadium the Spartak Stadium" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is true, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are here for our first matchup"

"We are facing off against the Brazil national football stadium" said Twilight.

"We have gone to Brazil on our last World Cup trip" said Kerry.

"We sure did, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

The girls went to the stadium and the crowd cheers for them.

"This is it, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Our first match of the day"

"Here comes the Brazil national football team" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw the Brazil national football team came out.

"All right, team" said the referee. "You know the drill for this game"

"We know it, sir" said Rainbow Dash.

"All right, then" said the referee. "Now let's begin"

He put down the soccer and Rainbow Dash kicks the ball first.

"And we are off" said the announcer.

Later on, the score is tied, and the girls are going to break the tie before the game ends.

"Pass the ball to me, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"All right, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

She passes it to Twilight and almost head to the scorekeeper.

"Looks like Twilight is about to break the tie" said the announcer.

She kicks the ball and scores a goal.

"She scores!" shout the announcer. "And Canterlot are in the lead"

After that, the game ends and Canterlot wins their first game.

"Great game, girls" said one of the Brazilian players.

"Thanks, man" said Rainbow Dash.

The Brazil national football congratulate the girls. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Mexico vs Germany

The Equestria Girls and their friends are now at a hotel room and they are getting ready to watch the soccer game on TV. They are going to see Mexico face off against Germany as a matter of fact. The match is going to be a good one of course. Let's hope that the girls will watch the soccer game between Mexico and Germany.

"That was a good soccer game for us, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure was, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"There is another game coming up" said Sunset Shimmer.

"What game is it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's a game between Mexico and Germany" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, it is going to be a good one"

"The game is about to start" said Kerry.

"Good evening, tonight's FIFA World Cup is between Mexico and Germany" said the announcer.

"I have never watch a Mexican soccer game" said Rainbow Dash.

"Me either, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's hope that they can win"

"I hope so too, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "The match is about to start"

They saw a Mexican player kicks the ball and the match is underway.

"And we are underway" said the announcer.

Later, Mexico are in the lead and the girls are enjoying the game.

"Mexico are doing great so far" said Applejack.

"I can see that, Applejack" said Celestia. "We will have our next match soon"

"Where is it going to be at?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's going to be in Sochi" said Celestia.

"That's where the Winter Olympics was at" said Fluttershy. "We will see who our next appointment will be"

"We will see when we get there, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Fluttershy.

After that, Mexico has won the game 3 to 2.

"Great game for Mexico" said Rainbow Dash. "Time for bed now"

They put on their pajamas and went to bed.

"Good night, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Canterlot vs Spain

The Equestria Girls are now getting ready to have their next soccer match against Spain. They have arrived in Sochi as a matter of fact. They will have a good soccer match of course. The girls are in the locker room preparing for the next match against Spain. They have been practicing all day. Let's hope that the girls will have a good game.

"Girls, we are getting ready to have the next match" said Luna. "Today, we are facing off against Spain here in Sochi"

"We have been trained hard before the game" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is true, Rainbow" said Luna. "In fact, we are ready to defeat Spain"

"You are right, Luna" said Sunset Shimmer. "This is going to be a good match"

"I hope so, Sunset" said Luna. "Are you ready to play?"  
The girls rooted for them.

"All right, girls" said Luna. "Let's play"

They came out of the locker room and saw a lot of crowd.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen" said the announcer. "Welcome Fisht Stadium here in Sochi where Canterlot will square off against Spain"

The team went to the midfield and saw the referee holding the ball.

"All right, team" said the referee. "You know the rules for the ball"

"Yes, we do, sir" said Rainbow Dash.

"All right then" said the referee.

He put the ball down and Rainbow Dash as the next match begins.

"And we are off" said the announcer.

Later in the game, Canterlot in the lead right now by a point.

"Good game for us, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better keep playing until the game ends"

She passes the ball to Rainbow Dash and she scores another goal.

"We are up by two points now" said Rainbow Dash.

"Exactly, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

After that, the game ends and Canterlot won another game.

"Great game, girls" said one of the players.

"No problem" said Rainbow Dash.

The Spain national football team congrats Team Canterlot. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Mexico vs Tunisia

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now at a hotel room in Sochi after a big game against Spain. They are going to see Mexico facing off Tunisia as a matter of fact. They are going to watch the game on TV of course. Mexico are doing good so far. Let's hope that the girls will enjoy the soccer game between Mexico and Tunisia.

"That is a good game, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"What game is next now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The next game will be Mexico vs. Tunisia" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, Tunisia have not been to the FIFA World Cup in a long time"

"I know that, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Tunisia is in Northwest of Africa"

"Exactly, Rainbow" said Twilight. "It's going to be another good game for them"

"I hope so too, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "Let's hope that they can beat them"

"Here they come now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw the Mexican team and the Tunisia came out of the locker room.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen" said the announcer. "Tonight's matchup Mexico will square off against Tunisia"

Both teams made it to the center field and saw the referee.

"Okay, team" said the referee. "I want you to do well on tonight's game"

The teams agreed with the referee.

"All right then" said the referee.

He puts down the soccer, blows the whistle and the game is underway.

"And the game is underway" said the announcer.

Later, Mexico is currently in the lead by 2 points.

"Great game for Mexico" said Sunset Shimmer. "They are beating Tunisia"

"Exactly, Sunset" said Twilight. "They are better than them"

They saw a Mexican player scored a goal.

"Mexico are now up by 3" said Applejack.

"You are right, Applejack" said Twilight.

After that, the game ends and Mexico win.

"Great game" said Rainbow Dash. "Time for bed now"

The girls went to bed and fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Germany vs Russia

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are getting ready to watch Germany facing off against Russia. One of the two teams are going to the knockout tournament as a matter of fact. They will see who will go to the round of 16 of course. One team will face off against Spain and the other will be eliminated. Let's hope that both teams will have a good game.

"We are in the round of 16 already" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure are, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"It will be a good game today" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I hope so, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, one of these team will be going to the round of 16"

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here comes the team now"

They saw Russia and Germany coming out of their locker room.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen" said the announcer. "Welcome to tonight's game"

The crowd cheers for their team.

"The winner for tonight's game will go to the knockout tournament" said the announcer.

Both teams made it to the center field and the referee holds the ball.

"All right, team" said the referee. "I want you to do good on tonight's game"

He put the ball down and the game is now underway.

"The game is on now" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later, Russia is beating Germany 4 to 0.

"Russia is doing good, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I can see it, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "They are going to beat Germany"

"They are, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "They will also advance to the knockout tournament"

"Exactly, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "The bad team also in it"

"We don't want them to win the tournament" said Luna.

"Hi, Luna" said Rainbow Dash. "We could try to beat them before they can win the cup"

After that, Russia wins the game and Germany are eliminated.

"Russia won, girls" said Rainbow Dash.

"They sure are" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time for bed"

The girls went to bed and fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Postgame Celebration

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are going to watch the people from Russia celebrating. They will see their president as a matter of fact. Vladimir Putin will congrats to the girls of course. The Russia soccer team are now advanced to the knockout round. They will try to win their first cup in their home country. Let's hope that the girls will visit Vladimir Putin.

"Great game today, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Girls, there's one player that I forgot to tell you" said Celestia.

"Who is it?" Rainhow Dash asked.

"It's Vignette Valencia" said Celestia.

"She's the one that we saw her at a carnival that was recently opened in Canterlot" said Rarity.

"Exactly, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we can't get the bad team to win the World Cup"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Kerry.

"Hi, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are going to see everyone at Russia celebrating their win"

"That's great, Sunset" said Kerry. "Let's go ahead and the president of Russia"

Outside, they saw the president of Russia known as Vladimir Putin.

"How are you doing today, ladies?" Vladimir asked.

"We are doing good, sir" said Sunset Shimmer. "Your team are in the knockout tournament"

"Thank you for having my team to enter, girls" said Vladimir.

"You're welcome, sir" said Rainbow Dash.

He congratulates the girls.

"Vladimir is nice of us, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"He sure is, Sunset" said Kerry.

"There are a lot of people outside tonight" said Rainbow Dash.

"They are, Rainbow" said Applejack. "We should go now"

"But how, Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The girls are telling everyone to move over until they went back inside to their room.

"Good day, everyone" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time for bed now"

The girls brushed their teeth and puts their pajamas on. Then, they went to bed and Sunset turns off the lights.

"Good night, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good night, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Canterlot vs France

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now at Saint Petersburg to have their next game against France. They are going to have a good game as a matter of fact. They have not been facing off against France for a while of course. The winner will go to the next round. Let's hope that the girls will have a good game against France.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "The Saint Petersburg Stadium"

"That is where our next match will be held at" said Rainbow Dash.  
"Exactly, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We are facing off against France" said Twilight.

"We sure are, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, the winner will go to the next round"

"Are you ready to play, team?" Luna asked.

"We sure are, Luna" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are rooting them to win another game. Then, they came out of the locker room.

"And here come our opponents for today's game" said the announcer.

Both teams made it to the center of the field and saw the referee holding the ball.

"All right, team" said the referee. "I want both of you to have a good match"

"We don't have any questions" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay then" said the referee.

He put the ball down and Rainbow Dash kicks it as the match begins.

"And we are underway" said the announcer.

Later, the girls are in a lead by a point 4 to 3.

"Pass the ball to me, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

She did so, and Rainbow Dash scores a goal.

"The Equestria Girls are up by two points" said the announcer.

After that, the game ends and the girls advanced to the next round.

"Great game, girls" said one of the French players.

"No problem" said Rainbow Dash. "I hope you had a great game"

"We sure will" said one of the French players. "See you later"

"Bye" said the girls.

The France soccer team left the stadium as they are eliminated from the World Cup. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Postgame Party

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now having the postgame celebration. Vladimir Putin will be there as a matter of fact. They will meet Croatia during the party of course. Croatia will have their game against the bad team as in Adagio Dazzle and her team. They will try to defeat them and won't let them to go the final round.

"That is a great game for us today" said Sunset Shimmer. "Wasn't it, girls"

"It sure is, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Croatia are coming to see us in a bit" said Kerry.

"They are, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, they have their next match against Adagio Dazzle and her team"

"I hope Croatia could beat them" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope so too, Rainbow" said Starlight Glimmer.

"Hi, Starlight" said Twilight.

"Hi, girls" said Starlight. "I saw you playing against France"

"We are going to win the World Cup" said Rainbow Dash.

"Sure, Starlight" said Rainbow Dash. "We have to keep an eye on the Dazzlings and their team from winning the cup"

"Here comes Vladimir Putin now" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good evening, girls" said Vladimir.

"Hi, sir" said Rainbow Dash.

"How was the game?" Vladimir asked.

"It was good sir" said Rainbow Dash. "I see the Croatia team"

"Hi, girls" said one of the Croatian players.

"I hope you are ready to play against the bad teams" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope so too, Rainbow" said one of the Croatian players. "They are not going to the final round"

"This is a good one, girls" said one of the Croatian players. "Is this a postgame party?"

"It sure is" said Applejack. "We have been played against France earlier"

"All right then" said one of the Croatian players. "See you in the final round if we beat that bad team"

"Be careful now, team" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure will" said one of the Croatian players.

The Croatia team left the party as the party goes on. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Bedtime

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now getting ready to go bed. They will be putting on their pajamas as a matter of fact. They have a long party after the game of course. They will be brushing their teeth before they can go to bed. They will not have their dirty during bedtime. Let's that the girls and their friends will be ready for bed.

"We back at our room now" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure had a great party tonight" said Rainbow Dash. "It is going to be already"

"It is, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Girls, time to brush your teeth" said Celestia.

"We sure will, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, it's almost bedtime"

They went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth are clean now" said Kerry.

"Well done, girls" said Luna. "Your pajamas are now cleaned"

"Thanks, Luna" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem, Rainbow Dash" said Luna.

The girls put on their pajamas.

"I'm look comfortable on my pajamas" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I had a good shower tonight"

"I'm glad you like your shower" said Kerry.

"Thanks, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem, Rainbow" said Kerry. "I hope that the Dazzlings and their team won't make it to the finals"

"I hope not" said Sunset Shimmer. "If they do, it will be a tough one"

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Applejack. "We haven't seen them since the battle of the bands"

"They are also with Juniper Montage, Wallflower Blush, Principal Cinch and Vignette Valencia"

"I hope they won't win the World Cup" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope not, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "Besides, we are the best team in the world"

"Time to go to bed now" said Celestia.

The girls went to bed and Celestia turns off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Celestia.

"Good night, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are now fast asleep. "See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Croatia vs Canterlot

The Equestria Girls are now getting ready to play their next game against Croatia. The winner will advance to the final round against Adagio Dazzle and her team as a matter of fact. The loser will go to the third-place match against the Shadowbolts. The game will be a good one of course. Let's hope that the girls will have a good game against Croatia.

"Here we are now, girls" said Luna. "Back at Saint Petersburg Stadium"

"Exactly, Luna" said Sunset Shimmer. "We will go to Moscow whenever we beat Croatia"

"That is true, Sunset" said Luna. "In fact, Moscow is where the final round takes place"

"You're right, Luna" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Did you practice playing soccer, Starlight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I sure did, Rainbow Dash" said Starlight Glimmer. "It will be a good game"

"I hope so too, Starlight" said Rainbow Dash. "It takes a lot of practice before the game"

"Hopefully we can win, Starlight" said Kerry.

"Do your best" said Rainbow Dash."I sure will, you two" said Starlight Glimmer.

"It's game time" said Luna.

The girls are coming out of their locker room and so does the Croatia team.

"All right, team" said the referee. "Remember about today's match"

"We know it, sir" said Rainbow Dash.

The referee put the ball down and Rainbow Dash kicks the ball as the match begins.

"And we are underway" said the announcer.

Later, it is currently a tie game at 1. One of these teams will break the tie to advance to the championship round.

"We are almost at the 90-minute mark" said Rainbow Dash. "Pass the ball to me, Sunset"

She did so, and Rainbow Dash kicks the ball and scores a goal.

"We are now in the lead" said Kerry. "And we scored another goal"

After that, the game ends and Canterlot advance to the final round.

"Great game, you two" said one of the Croatia players.

The Croatia team congratulate to the girls. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Another Postgame Party

The Equestria Girls are now having another postgame party. They have beaten Croatia as a matter of fact. The girls are now going to the final round of the World Cup of course. Everyone is going to be at the postgame party as they are all invited. They are one win away to win the World Cup. Let's hope that the postgame party will be a success.

"Good game today, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "It was nice to see Croatia playing against us"

"It sure is, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Hi, girls" said Apple Bloom.

"The crusaders are here" said Sunset Shimmer. "Hi, Apple Bloom"

"We saw you at the game today" said Sweetie Belle.

"That's nice of you three" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are going to the final round against the Dazzlings and their team"

"We need a lot of players for that, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope so, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are going to do a lot of practice to prepare for our final matchup"

"Nice party that you set up, Sunset" said Scootaloo.

"Thanks, Scootaloo" said Sunset Shimmer. "We have worked hard to decorate the room"

"I can see it, Sunset" said Scootaloo. "I see everyone else here"

"There's Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce from Camp Everfree" said Applejack.

"I haven't seen them for a while" said Twilight.

"Me either, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "There's Derpy, Octavia and DJ Pon-3 as well"

"That's a lot of people, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know that, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Granny Smith is here too"

"It's nice to see her, Sunset" said Apple Bloom.

"I agree with you, Apple Bloom" said Sunset Shimmer. "The Shadowbolts are playing for the third-place match soon"

"I wonder who will be in third place" said Rainbow Dash.

"We will see, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Right now, let's keep having the postgame party"

"Okay, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

The postgame party is a big success for the team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Championship Game Part 1

The Equestria Girls are now getting to have their final match against the Dazzling team. The Dazzling team are the ones who did bad things as a matter of fact. The girls have been practicing very hard before their big game of course. They have decided to pick more players for the big game. Let's hope that the girls will win the World Cup in Moscow.

"Girls, we have finally made it to the championship round" said Luna.

"We sure did, Luna" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We have been playing hard during the World Cup" said Rarity.

"We sure are, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, they brought more players with us for today's game"

"That's nice of you, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Hopefully they practiced enough for the game"

"I hope so too, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Adagio and her team are better than us"

"We don't want them to win the World Cup" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope not, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "They are bad since they do bad things during the game"

"They could get a red card for that" said Applejack.

"I hope so, Applejack" said Kerry.

"Are you ready to play?" Luna asked.

The team cheered for her and they root for them. Then, they came out of the locker room.

"Here comes team Canterlot" said the announcer. "Here come their opponents now"

The crowd are now booing at the Dazzlings and their team.

"Principal Cinch are here as well" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same for Vignette Valencia, Wallflower Blush and Juniper Montage" said Rainbow Dash.

"Didn't we defeat them already?" Kerry asked.

"We did, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "They are trying to win the World Cup before us"

"We are not letting them to win the World Cup" said Kerry.

"That is true, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better go to the centerfield"

They went there and saw the referee holding the ball.

"Okay, remember about today's game" said the referee.

He puts the ball down and Adagio kicks it as the game begins. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Championship Game Part 2

The championship game is now at halftime. Team Dazzling are currently in the lead as a matter of fact. They have been scoring a lot of goals of course. The Equestria Girls are going to do better in the second half. They are down by 3 goals as the girls didn't score a goal yet. Let's hope that they will do better in the second half.

"Girls, I know we are down right now" said Luna. "Team Dazzling are doing bad at us"

"They got a lot of red cards from the official" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is true, Rainbow Dash" said Luna. "In fact, team Dazzling are very tough to beat"

"I know that, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Didn't we defeat the Dazzlings during Battle of the Bands?" Sunset Shimmer.

"We did, Sunset" said Twilight. "The sirens did bad things such as foul plays"

"Principal Cinch is also a player as well" said Pinkie Pie. "We have a lot of players to play"

"I agree with you, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's hope that they don't win the World Cup"

"I hope not, girls" said Luna. "Now let's get back to the game"

The team went back to the field as the game is about to continue.

"Look, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "I see the Dazzlings"

"Well, well, these girls are about to beat us" said Adagio.

"We should never let them win" said Juniper Montage.

Rainbow Dash passes the ball to Fluttershy. Then, one of the bad players tripped Fluttershy and fell.

"That's not very nice" said Sunset Shimmer. "I wonder who did that"

"Sunset, it's Wallflower Blush" said Twilight. "She's the one who erase your memory"

"My goodness, Fluttershy hurts her ankle" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Wllflower Blush should get a red card for it" said Twilight. "We still have some players"

Then came out another player.

"Good, Gloriosa Daisy is here" said Sunset Shimmer.

Gloriosa kicks the ball and scores a goal as the girls are now on the board. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Championship Game Part 3

The Equestria Girls and team Dazzling are now tied at 7. They are a few minutes until the game ends as a matter of fact. One of these teams will score another goal will take the lead of course. The game is doing good for both teams and the girls will do a great job. Let's hope that they will win the World Cup.

"Great game today, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are currently tied right now"

"Exactly, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We better score a goal before they do" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope so, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are not letting them win the World Cup"

"We better score now" said Kerry.

"Pass the ball to me, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

She passes the ball to Rainbow Dash.

"And now, Sunset just passes the ball to Rainbow" said the announcer.

Then, Rainbow Dash kicks the ball and scores a goal.

"And Rainbow just scored a goal!" said the announcer. "Team Canterlot are up by a point"

"We are winning now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hopefully, we will celebrate" said Rainbow Dash.

Later, the game ends and the whole team ran as they won the World Cup.

"There you have it, everyone" said the announcer. "Team Canterlot are your winner of the FIFA World Cup"

"The team celebrating right now including our family" said Kerry.

"Here comes, Adagio" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw the police arrest the team and took them away.

"They are gone now" said Rainbow Dash.

"Here comes the trophy" said Sunset Shimmer.

They got the trophy and they celebrate with it.

"Rainbow, you're the MVP this year" said Twilight. "It has your name on it"

"Thanks, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Your MVP trophy is here now"

She brought it and looks at her MVP trophy.

"That's wonderful that Rainbow became the MVP" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here comes Photo Finish to take us a picture"

She came and took a picture of the whole team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Last Chapter

The Equestria Girls are now finally back home from Russia after an epic Championship game from Russia. They are bringing the World Cup from Russia as a matter of fact. They have recently won another title of course. The victory party will be held at Canterlot High. Let's hope that the victory party at Canterlot High will be a big success.

"Here we are now, girls" said Rainbow Dash. "We are finally back home from Russia"

"It was a long match, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure was, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, we stopped that bad team from winning the World Cup"

"Hopefully they are now in jail" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I hope so too, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We better go inside now, girls" said Starlight Glimmer.

"Okay, Starlight" said Twilight.

They went inside and saw a few students came out and yelled surprise to the girls.

"I didn't know they gave us a surprise party" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Neither do I, Sunset" said Twilight. "What is it for?"

"It's for you girls coming home from Russia" said Sandalwood.

"I see them, Sandalwood" said Kerry. "Is this for the victory party?"  
"Yes, it is, Kerry" said Sandalwood. "We decorated before you girls arrived"

"That looks wonderful" said Sunset Shimmer. "We recently beat that bad team"

"They are in jail, Sunset" said Kerry.

"Can we begin the party?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"We sure can, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

The victory party at Canterlot High has begun and everyone else come.

"I see my family here" said Applejack.

"Me too, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "They are proud of us"

"That is true, Sunset" said Twilight. "They recently saw us on TV"

"They also cheered for us" said Rainbow Dash. "Especially Cutie Mark Crusaders"

"I'm glad they come over with us" said Twilight.

"Same here" said Rainbow Dash. "Best victory party ever!"

"Great party tonight, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

The victory party is a big success in Canterlot High. I hope you enjoyed my soccer story. The end.


End file.
